Talk:Minotaurus/@comment-5426290-20140804180909/@comment-108.233.222.118-20141030221512
use bard incubus magic father taught me to summon magic instruments, then, I whip it out, string it up, and rock out with my cock out: I stare in to space When will that time and place arrive I know you are out there girl I just haven't found you Where is the one true love for me? I’m crying in the rain but my tears can't hide the pain I’m lost without you girl I wish I only knew your name (she's surprised that she's being serenaded, an all but unheard of occurrence in this crazy mixed up world of ours, but she loves it) Another night on the road another sold out show. I’m so lonely then I just want to explode And when the stage lights go down after the last encore I hope you are waiting in the light by the backstage door. (the furverts in the crowd start waving lighters & cheering me on, the minotaurus girl is completely taken over by my manly musical magic.) Youth… Fame… Money… I got it all girl, but what I don't have is you I’m crying in the rain but my tears can't hide the pain I’m lost without you girl I wish I only knew your name (in a smoky, southern drawl, she says-"My names Bullabra!" as she cums.) Another night on the road another sold out show. I’m so lonely then I just want to explode And when the stage lights go down after the last encore I hope you are waiting in the light by my backstage door. (She cums repeatedly while saying "I'll be right here, waiting for you!") I can't face the night alone Girl I need you beside me And I won't waste another day without your woman ways to guide me Now rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiide meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (I let my cock-guitar point towards her, ready for her womanly ways. she charges, dripping with sweat, drool, and lustful secretions, she slams into me, but I bend and roll with it, we spindash sonic style, and I come out on top as she cum out on me, amazed by the movement of my cock-guitar and it's strings still playing inside her impossibly tight and heavily muscled womanhood, causing her to orgasm again and again. I pick her heavy frame up, and begin riding her as fiercly as she's riding me, never missing a beat of my sinfully seductive serenade.) Another night on the road another sold out show. I’m so lonely then I just want to explode And when the stage lights go down after the last encore I pray you are waiting in the light by the backstage door. (I'm giving her currently heavily muscled, eventually swollen abs a deep tissue massage, knowing that their even more sensitive than her boobs of steel, my balls of steel smacking her tail senseless, as she has a constant string of multiple orgasms in my arms, on my cock.) I be waiting baby, I’m so lonely girl, Come and love me girl, Wear something sexy so I know it’s you. (I'm fill her with an amount of cum and spirit energy no mere mortal man could ever hope to achieve, and place a wedding nose ring in her flaring yet adorkable nose, it's magic making the piercing completely pleasurable, The crowd knows what this means, and roars with deafening applause as my power ballad of love completes, and I stroll out, like a boss, ready to take my new bull bride back home to my incubus father and brothers, and my minotaur mother and sisters, my long journey seeking a mate over.) And thus ends the story of the youngest of the bull bards. but trust me, they'll make more, cause hey, bull babes need bull bards. and if you can't get that, well, you're a bunch of bullocks! Peace out, one world, one love, and good night demon realm!